


Screws, Ink, and Stuffed Toys

by dw_fwedewick_heweiden



Series: BATIM stuff oops [6]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Five Nights at Freddy's, others to be added - Fandom
Genre: Balloon Boy you stop that, Charlie's dead now, Even though they're correct and William did actually murder people spoiler alert, Gen, Henry Emily GO BACK TO COLLEGE AND GET A BUSINESS DEGREE, Henry Emily is FNAF Henry, Henry Wright is BATIM Henry, Henry no don't make assumptions, Mangle is a good fox, Marvel was wrong. This is the most ambitious one, Oh yes here we go, Oh. Well. RIP Barrel, Sammy isn't dead. Or BATIM Sammy isn't anyway, Shawn nooooooo, i mean i mentioned the projectionist that counts, oh hey they finally added the correct tag for henry emily cool, wally is a janitor but also a manager now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dw_fwedewick_heweiden/pseuds/dw_fwedewick_heweiden
Summary: "Welcome home, dear friend." Joey Drew laughs. "I've been waiting for you."Henry growls. "I told you it was a bad idea to team up with William.""Bad?" Joey laughs, the laughter rising in pitch every second it continues. "No, old pal! It was the best decision I've ever made!"





	1. Prologue

The year is 2005. The month is April. It is a bright, sunny day. The birds are singing, the flowers are blooming, and a plume of smoke rises up from the wreckage of a pizzeria.

A fire is consuming all that is left. A mangled, melting fox crawls out of the wreckage, still slightly on fire. It is hauling a broken-up doll-like metal...thing that is missing most of its parts. Looking both ways, it crosses the road and disappears into the forest.

The year is 2005. The month is April. And Fazbear's Fright has just burned to the ground.

* * *

 It is October 1996. A recent article in a newspaper detailed Fazbear Entertainment's merger with Joey Drew Studios. Most at JDS are pleased with this arrangement, because it means that Joey won't be directly in charge of them anymore. One person, however, is not. And he is currently in Joey's office.

“How the hell could you think this was a good idea?” Henry shouts, poking Joey on the nose. “Have you even heard the rumors of what happens in that company? Murders, Joey. Murders.”

“How is that any different from what we do?”

“How is that- Joey, what the fuck? We make _animations_! We don't murder people! At least,” here Henry shoots a very dirty look at Joey, “I hope we don't murder people. We better not be murdering people.”

Joey nods, and says, “No, we don't murder people. But this was too good of an opportunity to pass up, Henry. Surely you can understand.”  
“No, I fucking can't, Joey,” Henry says, spitting out the words. “I can't understand why you'd do this. I can't understand why you'd do anything, anymore.” A pause. “I can't – or just...don't - understand why you bought that stupid machine when you announced this.”

“It was...important, to William. Not so much to the other one. But it was a deal-breaker for William if we didn't have it.” Joey frowns. “I don't quite know what it's for.”

“It's for murder, Joey. You damn well know it's for murder.” Henry shakes his head. “I just...I can't put up with this. I'm not going to stay here when you're teaming up with this...this bastard and his friend.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“What I'm _trying_ to say is _I quit!_ ”

Silence. Joey breaks it after a few moments of shock. “You...what?”

“You damn well heard me,” Henry retorts. “I quit. I'm not sticking around here if we do this.” Before Joey can say anything else, Henry is out the door, still visibly fuming.

After another few seconds, Joey speaks again, seemingly to himself. “Well then.” His voice echos unnaturally in the small room, dividing into two and then three voices.

“This was more or less what needed to happen.”

* * *

The date is November 12th, 1997. A young girl is playing with her twin brother in a costume closet. The girl has a truck; the boy has a Foxy doll. Above them, spare animatronic “skins” hang, in various shades of color.

Neither one notices the shadow looming above them until all of the skins are suddenly flung off of the closet rack, covering both children. A rabbit suit bends down and picks up the girl. The boy is left there to cry.

A few minutes after the abrupt kidnapping, two adults run over, the mother and father. Both try to pick up the boy at the same time; the mother ends up holding the boy while the Father calls for his child.

“Charlie! _Charlie!_ ”

_Charlie, where are you?_

* * *

 

Twenty years after Henry quit (and fifteen years after JDS went under due to lawsuits, taking Fazbear Entertainment with it), the door to Joey Drew Studios opens with a creak. Henry stands in the doorway, holding a letter in one hand and a pencil in the other.

“Alright, Joey, I'm here. Let's see what you have to show me.”

 

 


	2. Enter the Studio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry enters the studio. Plus we see other Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof

As Henry takes a step into the studio, he is struck by the fact that there is very little dust, despite the studio being abandoned for fifteen years. In fact, there is no dust. This is only made weirder when he notices that the projector's still running and the gears on the wall are still turning.

He takes a closer look at the projector. It's not even rusty, despite the obvious water damage to the floor and desks. The gears are just as clean, and there's even a bottle of ink that is still liquid and not a crusty solid mess.

Then he notices the marks on the wall. They're faint, and look almost like a cat scratched the wall, except they're much, much bigger.

He touches them, and then moves on, hoping that whatever made those marks isn't still here. Somehow, though, he doubts that.

* * *

 

Deep, deep down into the abyss, there is a spider-like creature and a very tall Balloon Boy. And also the Projectionist, but they don't really count that as a living thing, since it's...well...a projector on an inky body.

Mangle tilts all three of their heads at Balloon Boy as they speak (in three different voices). “So, BB, have you seen the new human?”

Balloon Boy looks at them oddly. “New human? There's another one?”

“Yes!” says the Bendy head.

“He's really quite odd,” says the endoskeleton head.

“I can't wait to meet him!” says the fox head.

Of course, all three heads are speaking at once, so Balloon Boy can't make heads or tails of it, and expresses this. “I can't understand you.”

“Yes, he is really quite odd, and I can't wait to meet him!” all three heads say in a unison. Balloon Boy nods. “That's better. So there is a new human.”

“We just said that.” All three heads assume the 'annoyance' stature. “Don't repeat us.”

He rolls his eyes and nods. “Yes, fox.”

Off in the distance, the Projectionist screeches, having found another Striker to completely tear apart.

* * *

 

Henry had just re-found the ink machine when he saw it. He's currently hiding behind some barrels by the void and the ink machine while watching it roam across the balcony. _What the fuck is that thing?_

The thing resembles a stuffed doll, except it's wrong in so many ways. One arm is human-like and the other is half-doll, with the other half melted off. He can't see much of the face from where he is, but he can see one button eye and huge stitches where the mouth would be. The entire thing keeps hunching over, fiddling with something in a “pocket” that is bleeding stuffing, and then continuing to pace. _Is it looking for something?_

Really, though, what scares him the most about the doll was how much it looks like someone he knows. He might not remember the man well, but he never got rid of the pictures that the “studio gang” had taken, and the doll?

It almost perfectly matched one Shawn Flynn, if Shawn was a doll, that is.

Henry shifts slightly, and the barrel he's leaning on shifts as well. It makes a groaning noise. The doll turns to face the noise, and Henry ducks behind a different barrel. There's a pause, and then a shuffling noise, and then Henry hears a small thump. He peeks out, and immediately goes back behind the barrel because the doll is _right there oh my god._

The doll moves closer. He can see a human eye beside the button eye. He just hopes it can't see him.

His small hope is shattered when the doll lifts up the barrel he's hiding behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a small restaurant located in a backwater town, a short man is sitting in front of a slightly taller man. The taller one is wearing a name tag that reads “Henry Emily”. The shorter one wears no name tag, but is dressed nicer.

Henry Emily speaks. “So, what makes you think you're fit for this job?”

“I worked as a janitor at Joey Drew Studios,” the shorter man says with a deadpan expression. “I think I can work as a janitor here. What's the worst that could happen?”

Henry Emily shrugs. “A lot. Anyway, uh...we kind of...don't have the janitor job open. But we have a manager slot open.”

“What?” Wally frowns. “You're...offering that?”

“Yeah. Isn't it around the same type of thing?”

“I get the feeling you never went to business school, but I'll take it.”

And that is how Wally Franks ends up managing a Freddy Fazbear's.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me outside writing stupid backstories for character with no bearing on the plot
> 
> also
> 
> joey
> 
> you know a side affect of merging with a company who has a murderer as one of the ceos? 
> 
> yeah
> 
>  _all of your employees leave, bitch_  
>  or i mean some of them
> 
> and then i guess they turn around and become managers for the company
> 
> anyway, i've got plans for thomas, grant, susie, and allison, don't you worry :)  
> and i guess michael too, but mike schmidt more than michael
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> joey's a bitch


End file.
